


First Days and Separations

by TearStainedAshes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Day of School, M/M, Omega Sherlock, Parent!lock, Parentlock, Separation Anxiety, Tumblr: fuckyeahteenlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearStainedAshes/pseuds/TearStainedAshes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first day of school, and while the kids are all excited, Sherlock and John are struggling with separation anxiety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Days and Separations

**Author's Note:**

> Some background information:  
> This is based off an RP that I really have no intention of publishing, unlike my other RPs I've published on here. This one is strictly for fun.  
> In this RP, Sherlock and John are bonded and married with four biological children and one adopted child. They also live out in the country, have a dog named Trixie, and raise chickens (but they aren't farmers, they just live there), who their eldest son, Elliot, loves so much that he refuses to eat chicken or eggs. Lucy is the eldest at 10 and she is their adopted child. Elliot is their eldest biological child at 6, the twins Wren and Natasha are in the middle at 5, and little Christopher (he got his name because reasons!) is the youngest at 3. This fic takes place in 2020, with Elliot being born in 2014, the twins in 2015, and little Christopher in 2017. John and Sherlock are 24 (they had Elliot when they were 19; their happy accident).
> 
> Birthdays (in chronological order):  
> John - October 24, 1995  
> Sherlock - January 6, 1996  
> Lucy - July 7, 2010  
> Elliot - October 3, 2014  
> Natasha and Wren - September 15, 2015  
> Christopher - August 31, 2017

John woke on the morning of September 1 as if it were a normal day. He quietly slid out of bed so Sherlock could sleep a little longer, showered, and got dressed. He could hear the twins beginning to stir, but he knew little Christopher would sleep for a while longer as he came down from his birthday energy. He went to check on Lucy and chuckled when he found her still asleep. He knelt beside her bed and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Wake up, sleepy head," he whispered. "Come on. You need to get ready for school." 

She whined and pressed her face further into her pillow.

"Come on, Luce," John whispered. "I'll be making pancakes and bacon, and I know you won't want to miss those." He felt her perk up a bit at that. He knew bacon was he one true weakness.

"OK," she mumbled into her pillow.

"That's my girl." He gave her another kiss and went to check on the twins. They didn't have to go to pre-school until the afternoon, but he knew they would want to see Lucy and Elliot off to their first days. He felt a small stab of panic in his chest when he thought about Elliot but quickly pushed it down. He couldn't worry about him yet.

"Daddy," the girls cooed when he came into their room. Wren's blonde curls were always wild in the mornings, and this morning was no exception. They were sticking out every which way, and some were even flattened against her forehead. John laughed and tried to brush them away.

"Silly girl with silly curls," he cooed, kissing her cheek. She giggled and kissed him back. He then did the same to Natasha. "Are you two excited to see Lucy off to a new day at school?"

"Yeah!" they cheered.

"Excellent." He grinned and helped them out of their cots. "Go use the potty and meet me back here to get dressed," he told them.

"OK, Daddy," Wren cooed. She and Natasha toddled into the bathroom and John picked out their outfits for the day. Pastels for Wren, brights for Natasha. 

"Morning, love," he said when he sensed Sherlock's presence.

"Morning," he mumbled, still not really awake. John made a noise of sympathy and kissed him until he was more alert. There was a soft flush to both their cheeks when they pulled away. Sherlock cleared his throat and ruffled his already disorderly curls.

"Why didn't you wake me earlier?" he asked. "This is Elliot's first day. I wanted to be awake with you."

"Sorry, love," John apologized, the stab of fear making itself known again. "But you looked dead asleep, and I didn't want to disturb you yet. I would have woken you soon enough."

"It's fine," he said, waving his hand dismissively. "I'm awake now. Have you woken Elliot yet?"

"No. Just the girls."

"Ah. Good. I haven't missed anything yet then." He smiled when the twins toddled into the bedroom and squealed excitedly.

"Mummy!" Natasha dashed over to him as fast as she could and Sherlock swooped her into his arms.

"Hello, my sweet girl," he cooed, giving her loud kisses to her cheeks. She squealed and kicked out as the kisses began to tickle. Sherlock balanced her on his hip and smiled at her. "Are you excited about today?"

"Yeah! Wan say bye-bye to Wucee. When say bye-bye?"

"Not for a little while," he said. "We need to have breakfast first."

"Oh. OK." She turned to look at John. "Daddy! Beffast!" 

John laughed and shook his head as he helped Wren get into her dress. "Almost time, sweetheart," he said. "Get dressed first. Then we need to wake up your brothers."

"OK!" She squirmed out of Sherlock's arms and he placed her down so he could help her get dressed. When they were both ready they dashed off to Elliot's room to wake him as they often did.

"Be nice!" John called after them.

"K!" They ran into Elliot's room and began poking him, giggling. "Ewwiot! Ewwiot! Wakes!" Elliot began laughing and turned over in his bed to see his sisters. He'd already been awake but had wanted to stay in bed a little longer so his sisters could have the pleasure of waking him.

"I'm awake," he said, giggling when their pokes began to tickle. "I'm awake!" They all laughed and the twins ran out of the room, past Sherlock and John, to see Lucy. John sat on the end of Elliot's bed and smiled, his panic rising though he tried not to show it.

"Good morning, little man," he said. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good," he said, nodding and making his curls bounce. "I dream the chicks go to school with me. Can Clucky go with me?"

"Sorry, love, but no," John said. "The hens have to stay here. But you can see them before we go, OK?"

"OK." He nodded again and smiled. "When do I go to school?"

"Very soon," Sherlock said, smiling proudly at him. "You need to get dressed and Daddy will make breakfast for us all before we leave, OK?"

"Yum! But I don't want eggs, Daddy. 'member?"

"I remember," John said, nodding. "I was going to make pancakes and bacon. Are those OK?"

"Yeah! Dose is very good."

"OK. I'll get started on those. Get dressed and then come downstairs. Sherlock, would you check on Chris? I haven't heard anything from him yet."

"Yeah, OK."

They all parted ways, the kids getting dressed and chatting about school, John making breakfast, and Sherlock getting Chris ready for the day. Soon they were all around the dining table, enjoying chocolate chip pancakes, crispy bacon, and cold glasses of milk. 

"I wanna see the chicks now, please," Elliot said when he finished his pancake. 

"Put your dishes in the sink first," John said, pointing his fork at the appliance.

"OK." Elliot slid off his booster seat and grabbed his plate, fork, and cup. He carried them over to the sink and put them into it like he'd been asked. "Chicks now?" he asked.

"Go ahead, love," John said, nodding in affirmation. "But put your coat on. It's chilly today."

"OK, Daddy." He giggled and ran to the front door, putting his coat on before running outside. Trixie, having fallen asleep under the table after begging for scraps, woke up and ran out the door after him, barking happily. Elliot ran all the way to the chicken coop, his curls bouncing along with him.

As soon as the hens caught sight of him, they all clucked in greeting and ran to the fence to meet him.

"Hi, chicks!" Elliot said when he approached the fence. "I gotta go to school today, but I pwomise I be back. But I'm gonna give you foods first." He went to the little storage shed beside the coop and scooped out a small bucket of feed, just as his parents had showed him. He carried it over to the fence and threw it all into the pen as best he could. The hens scrambled to get the feed as fast as they could, which made Elliot laugh whenever they fell over one another.

"Siwwee chicks," he giggled. "I'm gonna miss you. But I be back. Pwomise."

"Elliot!" John called out from the house. He'd been watching him from the front porch, Sherlock from the kitchen window. "Come on, little man! It's time to go!"

"OK, Daddy!" he called back. He turned back to the chickens and found the hen with the kitten collar on, the hen he'd rescued from the mean kitty who wanted to eat her. "Bye, Clucky," he said to the hen. "I be back and I tell you all 'bout my firs day of school." He put the bucket back in the shed and closed the door before running back to the house. He ran all the way to John and hugged him. 

"Did you give the hens their breakfast?" John asked him.

"Yeah," Elliot said, smiling up at him. "They liked it. Yums!"

"Good, love." He bent down and kissed the top of his head. "Now, go grab your bag and let's get into the van. We need to get you and your sister to school."

"OK!" He ran inside and grabbed his Spiderman bag. Lucy picked up her My Little Pony bag and smiled at him.

"Ready for school?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, grinning at her. He turned to see if John and Sherlock were listening before he said, "But I'm kinda scared too. What if I don't like it?"

"You'll be OK," Lucy assured him. "You get to take a nap, which is the best part."

"Oh! I like naps!" Perhaps the day wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Yeah. Naps are the best." Lucy smiled and took his hand, leading him to the van. John helped him into his car seat and Sherlock strapped in Chris before they helped the twins.

"Everyone ready?" John asked, swallowing down the panic quickly rising in his chest.

"Yeah!" they all cheered. 

"OK. Let's go." He started the van and they drove off to the school, the first day about to officially begin.


End file.
